ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Asthma: Making New Discoveries into Better Therapies organized by Drs. Michael J. Holtzman, Philippa C. Marrack, Anne I. Sperling and Prescott G. Woodruff. The conference will be held in Snowbird, Utah from April 2-6, 2020. Asthma and related diseases in the form of COPD and asthma-COPD are a remarkably common, affecting over 50 million patients in the US alone. Asthma is typically thought to arise from an aberrant type 2 immune response, but the cellular and molecular mechanisms that lead to asthma require more precise definition. In particular, a subset of patients have asthma that is associated with or exacerbated by aberrant non-type 2 immune mechanisms which are inadequately characterized. These patients respond poorly to currently available therapies and represent a significant unmet clinical need. Recent clinical trials of anti-asthma therapeutics have revealed both successes and also some unforeseen failures; thus, convening a high-level scientific conference that broadly addresses the state of the field is particularly timely and important. The 2020 Keystone Symposia conference on asthma will highlight the most recent basic science breakthroughs in the pathogenesis of asthma and related inflammatory airway diseases and focus on the development of new therapeutics for asthma, as well as related chronic lower respiratory disease, which is now the third most common cause of death in the U.S and the fifth most common worldwide. In addition, sessions of the program will review these discoveries in the context of new therapeutics and therapeutic directions, including precision medicine. The program has been designed to emphasize the immunological and interrelated non- immunological approaches to identify, validate, and translate new biological targets into new therapeutics. The topic is timely and urgent given the recent mechanistic insights into inflammatory airway disease and the current maturation of new biological therapies for asthma that are now just entering clinical application.